jazfandomcom-20200216-history
I Got a Right to Sing the Blues (song)
"I Get Along Without You Very Well" is a popular song composed by Hoagy Carmichael in 1939, with lyrics based on a poem written by Jane Brown Thompson.http://www.openwriting.com/archives/2006/06/i_get_along_wit.php The Melody Lingers On: I Get Along Without You Very Well, by Tony Thornton. Thompson's identity as the author of the poem was for many years unknown; she died the night before the song was introduced on radio by Dick Powell. The biggest-selling version was a 1939 recording by Red Norvo and his orchestra (vocal by Terry Allen). Carmichael and Jane Russell performed the song in the 1952 film noir The Las Vegas Story. Notable recordings *Chet Baker - Chet Baker Sings (1954) *Frank Sinatra - In the Wee Small Hours (1955) *Charlie Barnet and his orchestra (recorded January 20, 1939, released by Bluebird Records as catalog number 10119A, with the flip side "I'm Prayin' Humble"Bluebird Records in the 10000 to 10499 series) *Karen Chandler - Her Dot single brought the song to #19 on Billboard's 1968 Easy Listening chart. *June Christy - The Intimate Miss Christy'' recorded April 1963 http://www.belten.freeserve.co.uk/misty/junechri.doc *Petula Clark - In Other Words (1962) *Larry Clinton and his orchestra (recorded January 20, 1939, released by Victor Records as catalog number 26151A, with the flip side "The Masquerade Is Over"Victor Records in the 26000 to 26499 series) *Rosemary Clooney - Rosie Solves the Swingin' Riddle! (1960) *The Four Freshmen - Four Freshmen and Five Saxes (1957) *Billie Holiday – Lady in Satin (1958) *Evelyn Knight (released by Decca Records in the United States as catalog number 27992, with the flip side "The Purtiest Little Tree," and in 1953 by Brunswick Records (United Kingdom) as catalog number 05039, with the flip side "Lonesome and Blue"Brunswick Records (United Kingdom) in the 05000 to 05976 series) *Stacey Kent - The Boy Next Door (2003) *Frankie Laine - Torchin' (1958) *Peggy Lee – If You Go (1961) *Daniel Matto - I'm Old Fashioned (2010) *Tony Mitchell (released 1957 by Liberty Records as catalog number 55110, with the flip side "Tell Me, Tell Me"Liberty Records in the 55001 to 55999 series) *Red Norvo and his orchestra (vocal by Terry Allen; recorded February 8, 1939, released by Vocalion Records as catalog number 4648, with the flip side "Kiss Me with Your Eyes"Vocalion Records in the 4500 to 4999 series and by Conqueror Records as catalog number 9177, with the flip side "Could Be"Conqueror Records in the 9000 to 9499 series) *Molly Ringwald - Except Sometimes (2013) *Linda Ronstadt - For Sentimental Reasons (1986) *Dinah Shore (recorded October 1947, released by Columbia Records as catalog number 38201, with the flip side "I'll Be Seeing You"Columbia Records in the 38000 to 38499 series and as catalog number 38570, with the flip side "Little White Lies"Columbia Records in the 38500 to 38999 series) *Carly Simon – Torch (1981) *Nina Simone - Nina Simone and Piano *Dick Todd and his orchestra (recorded February 8, 1939, released by Bluebird Records as catalog number 10150, with the flip side "I Promise You") *The Durutti Column - "I Get Along Without You Very Well/Prayer" (Factory Records FAC 64, 1983) References Category:Songs